


Tattoo trip - Free! oneshot

by Clockwork_hourglass



Category: Free!
Genre: Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_hourglass/pseuds/Clockwork_hourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a night out on the town ends up with permanent ink left on the boys, but do they remember any of it?</p><p>Also Rin has an expensive apartment apparently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo trip - Free! oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Quotev under the same author

Rei was the first to awaken, stretching his arms above his head he waited for his blurry vision to focus on the room around him vaguely wondering where the hell he was, noticing familiar knick knacks dotted around the room he remembered. 'Rin's apartment...' He thought running his hand through his short blue hair wincing at the pain in his head, exactly how much had he had to drink last night? A hazy image of shots lined up on a bar came into his mind and he groaned quietly, Makoto was passed out on the floor next to him with Haru close by; Momo was on the sofa his arm dangling just above Ai's nose who was on the floor. Rin and Sousuke were slumped against the wall by the window and Nagisa was on Rei’s other side drooling onto the plush carpet, pulling himself up the blunette stumbled to the bathroom. He felt nauseous but wasn't overly worried about throwing up since most of the alcohol was probably out of his system by now, he did toss a few painkillers down his throat though to try and aid his throbbing head. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and was glad to see that his face was free of sharpie doodles from Nagisa and Momo (he'd lost count of how many times that had happened). Considering he had a hangover he wasn’t looking great and he splashed some water on his skin to freshen up, regretting not bringing spare clothes he pulled his t shirt down over his jeans.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as his fingers brushed over his lower back, confused and slightly scared he twisted his neck to look, no visible blood was on the fabric and he didn't feel like he'd been stabbed or anything. Pulling the shirt up he gasped and put his hands over his mouth letting the material fall back down, he turned his back to the mirror so he could get a better look and once again lifted the shirt.

"It's beautiful but it's not" he whispered to himself, shaking his head he wracked his brain for any memory of last night and coming up short. Running back into the living room he saw Makoto was awake and rubbing his eyes, now that he looked closer the male's knuckles were bruised although he had no idea why.

"Oh Rei you're up too" he said sleepily putting a hand to his scalp as the headache he was experiencing registered.

"Guys you need to wake up!" The blunette shouted ignoring the pain in his head; Makoto clutched his skull as one by one the boys sat up most of them glaring at Rei with the exception of Ai and Nagisa.

"What the hell Rei" Rin growled as he pushed his bangs back revealing his sharp red eyes.

"Sorry this is important, does anyone remember what happened last night?" Everyone exchanged looks with bleary eyes as they started to wake up properly.

"There was alcohol" Momo volunteered but shut up quickly with a glare from the redhead, no one else seemed to have anything to say so Rei turned around and lifted up his shirt.

"Haha when did you get that Rei chan?!" Nagisa burst out laughing seemingly slightly less hung over than the others; Momo crawled closer to get a look while Makoto sat stuttering incoherently.

"Last night obviously! But, I don't remember..." He trailed off and looked down at the skin covering his tailbone, the skin now permanently inked with an intricate black butterfly tattoo. It was about half the size of his palm and had subtle purple accents along the wings, he hated to admit it but it was beautifully done.

"Rei has a tramp stamp!" The blonde fell over laughing causing Rei to blush embarrassed and he roughly pulled his clothes back into place, he turned around and crossed his arms.

"The placement isn't the problem, the problem is how did this happen?!" Haru finally sat up from where he had been lying on the floor and looked at the male.

"Who cares it's easy to hide and it suits you Rei" as taken aback as he was by his words the blunette couldn't take his eyes off the blue eyed boy's hand as he ran it through his hair.

"H-Haru?" Makoto lifted a trembling finger pointing at his friends hand, a pale blue dolphin was jumping over Haru's thumb joint, it would be clearly visible when swimming freestyle and his blue eyes widened slightly.

"Who did it?"

"Like any of us know how to tattoo!" Makoto yelled the rest of the boys looked nervously at each other; Nagisa stood up and held his arms out.

"Check me!" He shouted, Ai slowly moved forwards and looked over the boy’s skin; he didn't find anything until he carefully lifted up his pajama shorts.

"F-found it" he said moving aside so everyone could see, a trio of penguins swam over the blondes thigh inked in black with orange beaks and a few bubbles here and there. Nagisa looked down and ran his finger over the skin wincing at the painful sensation it brought.

"Did we all get tattoos?" The grey haired boy asked quietly.

"Makoto, you're next".

"Eh?!" Haru motioned for Makoto to stand up, he followed and checked over the olive haired male his eyes widening when he found what he was looking for.

"Makoto take your shirt off".

"Haru?!" A fierce blush coated his cheeks as he did what was asked of him and he looked down but couldn't see anything.

"Huh, figures" Sousuke muttered, worried Makoto ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror rotating until he saw it. A large black and white orca curved over his left shoulder blade the head dipped towards his spine, the tail reaching almost to the middle of his back. He stared in shock for about a minute before rejoining the others in the front room where they were examining Ai's tattoo. 

"It's so cute Ai chan!".

"Please stop shouting Hazuki kun..." His pale blue eyes nervously trained on his upper arm where a small white duck tattoo sat its yellow beak standing out against his pale skin.

"Damn that hurts!" Everyone turned to Momo as he yelled out in pain, he was poking his hipbone the location of his new tattoo, of course it was an otter as per his nickname clutching a shell as it floated on its back.

"Don't poke it then" Sousuke said standing up and rubbing his neck immediately screwing his face up in pain and retracting his fingers.

"Oi Rin, take a look at my neck would ya" he motioned for his childhood friend to look at his skin and the redhead chuckled pushing his head up so he could see better.

"Well now looking badass Sousuke" he mocked as he showed the others the graffiti style whale shark that now decorated the side of Sousuke's tanned neck, Nagisa and Momo laughed out loud while Makoto, Rei and Ai opted for concealing their chuckles. Haru smirked to the side.

"Shut up Rin" pushing him off the teal eyed boy shuffled to the bathroom grabbing onto the doorframe to avoid falling over, he wasn't too good at holding his liquor and last night had involved a LOT of it. He sighed when he saw the tattoo and wondered if he could get away with wearing a scarf for the rest of his life, admittedly it was really well done but he wasn't sure if work would see it that way. Wandering back into the room he slumped into the cushions on the sofa pulling out a shoe from under his butt and throwing it on the floor.

"Rin, strip" he said.

"Huh?" Sousuke smirked and tilted his head to indicate that it was Rin's turn; the others held their breath eagerly/anxiously anticipating the reveal of the redhead’s ink.

"Fine" he said pulling up his sweatpants, bare legs there so he pulled them back down, pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it purposely in Sousuke’s direction satisfied when he saw it landed on his face.

"Who's badass now?" Haru said in his usual monotone with a hint of sass as he smirked at Rin's confused face, reluctantly looking down the redheads jaw dropped open at the art covering his chest muscles.

"That's so you Rin" Nagisa laughed and pointed at the realistic grey shark stretching over the right side of his abdomen complete with waves and teeth resembling the bearer who was currently scowling.

"Fuck!" Rin kicked the sofa in anger immediately regretting the decision but was determined not to let it show that he was in immense pain, he was also recovering from a hangover and wished he had painkillers in his system.

"You alright there Rin?" Makoto asked as his red eyes started watering; he wiped his face angrily and pointed at the green eyed boys hand instead.

"I'm fine, what happened to you anyway?".

"I was going to ask the same thing" Rei chipped in staring at Makoto's hand.

"Did I punch someone?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Ai queried slightly shocked although his memory of the night wasn’t exactly clear either.

"Haven't got a clue" Makoto shrugged as he examined his knuckles with a worried expression.

~

"So, I think this may shed some light on the situation" Rei walked in brandishing a pink smart phone, the group had moved to the kitchen and were drinking beverages from Rin's Italian coffee maker while he remarked "who's grateful for the 'impulse buy' now?". Rei picked up his latte and took a sip feeling the caffeine rush through his bloodstream he slid the phone into the centre of the marble top counter.

"Hey that's mine!" Nagisa exclaimed and everyone shushed him, Ai had already thrown up once and Sousuke was nursing a migraine.

"There's a video file" Rei said quietly as he touched the home button and entered the pin code the file already loaded, with nods of confirmation from the others he pressed play.

"More shots Ai chan!" The familiar blonde slurred urging the grey haired boy to down another glass of clear liquid; he scrunched up his face and coughed as he swallowed the shot.

"N-Nagisa don't force him" Rei mumbled from his spot where he was leaning on the counter straw in hand sipping from a fishbowl.

"How dare you say that about Haru!" Makoto's drunk voice came from the side of the room as the camera swung round just in time to see him swing his fist into the brick wall of the bar.

"Haha that's a wall Mako chan!" The footage shook as Nagisa swayed laughing before the phone switched to focus on Sousuke and Rin with their arms around each other the latter crying into his vodka and coke.

"I just wanna swim with you again".

"W-we will Rin" unfortunately the moment was ruined by Momo coming up behind them and spilling his drink over Sousuke’s hair.

They stopped watching to stare at the two friends who looked in opposite directions trying to conceal the pink dusting their cheeks.

"Shut up we were drunk" Rin mumbled and they directed their attention back to the phone screen.

"Come on Haru" the group was wandering along the street the blue eyed male tenderly carrying a pint glass full of what they assumed was water, a guy with a half shaved head leaned against the doorway of a shop watching the group.

"You guys having fun?" He smirked as the more excitable of the eight came up to him peering at his many piercings and ink covering his skin.

"Is this your shop?" Nagisa asked and the guy chuckled as he nodded and pointed above his head to a sign reading 'Needles and Guns'.

"We don't actually use guns here though, but our signature artist has a passion for inking them" he shook his head smiling.

"You guys should stop by here if you ever want some awesome art" the boys exchanged glances and all nodded in agreement.

"Can you do animals?" Makoto asked blood dripping from his knuckles as he played with a strand of his olive hair.

"Well that wasn't as exciting as I expected" Nagisa said as Rin face palmed, Sousuke kneaded his temple and Ai took deep breaths his face still slightly pale.

"Well I guess we only have ourselves to blame" Makoto tried to lighten the situation with a gentle smile.

"I can't believe you punched a wall".

"You have no idea how drunk I was okay!" He shouted in his defense and Haru put a hand on his shoulder, the one without the tattoo so he wouldn't hurt him. 

"It's not a big deal guys, if you don't like it get it removed I'm sure you have the money at least Rin" Haru stated looking around the deluxe apartment, what could he say Olympic swimmers made a lot in endorsements and Rin was more happy posing for the camera than Haru was.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to, although I do look pretty good".

"You seemed to hate it earlier jaws 3D" Nagisa smirked and Rin glared at the nickname.

"What can I say, I can pull off just about anything".

"You're totally right onii chan!" A familiar female voice had all heads turning to the doorway where the young girl stood in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Gou?!".

"It's Kou but anyway, are you guys gonna keep em?" Nagisa and Momo nodded, Ai darted his eyes around nervously, Makoto just chuckled and Haru and Sousuke stayed silent.

"You guys know Olympic swimmer can have tattoos right?" She held up her phone filled with pictures of muscular swimmers with various inked art, Rin and Haru exchanged looks and both grinned, well Rin grinned, Haru gave a small smile.

"Bet our managers are gonna be surprised" shark teeth glinting Sousuke threw his arm around his friends shoulders.

"Guess I'll keep mine too then" Nagisa put his hand in the air excitedly.

"Me too! Me too!"

"Think of all the cute girls I'll attract! You think it looks good right Gou chan!" She nodded at Momo as Ai pushed his index fingers together.

"If Rin senpai is keeping his..." He muttered smiling.

"My uniform covers mine so it's no problem, what about you Rei?" Makoto smiled with his eyes closed as the purple eyed boy pushed up his glasses.

"It would be a sin to rid the world of something this beautiful" they all laughed together hangovers momentarily forgotten (mainly thanks to the coffee and painkillers kicking in).

"Why were we out drinking in the first place?" They all stopped at Ai's question and Gou sighed reaching over to turn on the tv above the kitchen counter. The local news was on and Haru and Rin were standing together on a podium with a 1 on it, goggles hanging round their necks as they were congratulated.

"Well I guess that solves that question" Sousuke said as everyone erupted into congratulating the two swimmers. Gou got something out of the fridge that stopped their laughter as they all stared at the item in her hand, a bottle of champagne.

"What?" She giggled grabbing a glass from the rack.

"I never offered you any" they sighed in relief as she sipped her bubbly drink wondering if Rin was okay with her drinking so early in the morning, on the other hand considering their actions they couldn't judge. It was a night they had all forgotten but thanks to Nagisa's tendency to vlogging as well as the ink now under their skin, a night they would always remember.

Extended ending

"Haru you know you have to wait at least two weeks after a tattoo before you can go swimming right?" Makoto said as Haru looked round at him sharply his blue eyes focused before sparkling as he seemed to have an idea.

"I'll be upstairs" he turned on his heel and started towards Rin's stairs.

"Oi Haru you better not be heading towards my new bathroom!" The redhead shouted at the sound of footsteps running on the carpet promoting him to get up and chase after the ravenette.

"Haru! Get out of my bath!" Nagisa was chuckling as Makoto shook his head.

"Those two never change".


End file.
